After a while
by tomsemkaLover
Summary: It takes place after Rick, Daryl and Michonne came back from the city, when they were looking for supplies. For the whole period of time Carol and Daryl are getting closer and closer to each other. And at this moment there are various dangers. Where will this lead?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, now. This is my first fanfic. Fanfic about Caryl. :) I hope you enjoy the first Chapter of my fanfic! :3**

"Shit." - Daryl growled and looked around. Zombies, a lot of zombies.

"It seems it's time to get out of here, do not you?" - He grunted and looked at Rick. Michonne frowned. Now they are in complete ambush. The main thing now is not to make a mistake in this case.

"Move out as soon as possible!" - Rick ordered and sat in the car. Followed him Michonne. Daryl, meanwhile, "had fun" with some zombies and got to the final time of his motorcycle. Yes, it's time. He stepped on the gas and headed for the car. They were chased by a crowd of walkers, but they managed to break away from them.

"Next time will have to be more careful sent to the city." - Michonne said and sighed. Rick's eye looked at

her and nodded to her shortness of breath.

* * *

"They're back!" - Beth said when he saw the car. Glenn hurried and opened the gate. Daryl entered first, and then Rick and Michonne. "The girl got out and looked around. "_Finally we got there_" - she thought. Rick was tense. He got out and exhaled sharply.

"All right?" - Beth asked, looking at him.

"It's okay, do not worry." - With a little smile he said.

Daryl has wandered down the hall looking at the floor. At that point, he took off his poncho and hung on the railings. Not even hung up and tossed. He saw Carol, along with Judith and raised his eyebrows.

"Having fun?" - He asked with a slight grin. Carol heard him and turned around to face him.

"How long you were gone." - Carol said, and sighed.

"We have already started with Judith worry." - she grinned. Daryl did smile widely and leaned over to lil' asskicker . She pulled her arms and smiled.

"She's in love with you." - Carol smirked looking at the little one, and then Daryl.

"What kind of mercy," - he said. "I'm going down. And that awful hungry."

"Once again, you will have squirrels?" - She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I cooked meal. I hope from this you will be fed," - batting eyes she smiled.

"Thank you," - said the guy answering smile, and went down. Carol smiled again and closed her eyes. And here is our dinner for tonight. Daryl began to eat voraciously, when he entered Hershel.

"Bon appetit," - he said. Daryl nodded his thanks, and then began to lick my fingers.

"Rick tense." - Suddenly said Hershel and looked off to the side. Daryl licked his lips and looked at him batting an eye.

"During this time, a lot has happened, so there is nothing surprising in that it is not visible. He was just tired." - Daryl said, and then sighed.

"That's right." - Said the man.

* * *

Night had fallen. All the rest is sent. Daryl only just sat on my bed and thought about my looking at the floor. After what happened with Merle, he began to behave a little differently. Then his thoughts ripped from Carol, who apparently did not sleep. She sat down across from him and smiled weakly looking to the side.

"Can not sleep?" - She asked and looked at him. He nodded, and then licked his lips. Carol sighed and then said:

"Sometimes you want to go back to the past. When everything else was good." - She said and looked away. Daryl blinked his eyes and said:

"It always." – he said. Carol was always by his side. Supported and helped. During these myasetsev can say years. From Daryl became a little easier when she's around. He looked at her, then she turned to face him and looked into his blue eyes. He heard a rustling in the chamber. Carol looked up from his eyes and looked at the output.

"I will go, and then suddenly we find here and we will be declassified." - She smiled gently and then got up from the bed. Daryl smiled and took a blanket. Corner of her eye she looked at him, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Daryl," - she whispered softly, and left to rest. After that kiss, the whole body trembled. Even once it became embarrassing. Frowning and looking corner of her eye as she leaves, Daryl swallowed and sighed heavily. Taking shelter with a blanket and just now thinking about it, he closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly time.


	2. Close

Chapter 2

"Close"

One more day. Zombie became more and more. Fences could not withstand. How long remains to stay in prison? Daryl long argued that began to occur during the last days. Looking at Carol, which as usual fussed with Judith, he thought again about what happened that night. Well, let's say, thinking about the kiss. Seems to be a trifle - a normal kiss, but after him something to change in Daryl. So, okay. Now we should think about how we can strengthen the whole prison until too late. In this time Rick thought about it too and already as seen was some plan. Daryl came to him.

- "Have any ideas?" - he asked, and seated a look at him. Rick nodded and then said:

We have to strengthen the entrance to the prison. Daryl raised an eyebrow.

- "Once again we have to go into the city, only to have the materials necessary for this?" - he asked. "Yes, otherwise how we?" - Rick said.

- "I will wait for you at the exit." - he added, and soon left. Daryl sighed and then looked away. Carol at that time Judith put to sleep and then she came to Daryl and looked at him.

- "Something happened?" - she asked. Daryl heard her voice, I immediately froze on the spot.

- "No-o, nothing like that. Just have to go into town." - he replied. She sighed and closed her eyes.

- "Be careful." - quietly she said. Daryl looked at her, and then only sighed. It was an awkward silence that had to stop. At this point Beth called Carol. She looked at Daryl and soon she was gone.

* * *

Daryl already stood next to his bike waiting when Rick give a command to leave. We hope that this trip we will be on luck. Glenn went to Rick. Yes, he, too, went together with them in the city.

- "Moving," - said Rick. Batting eyes, Daryl sniffled and sat on the bike. Rick and Glenn got in the car and drove off with the place. At this point Carol out of the building, and looked at the Daryl. He corner of his eye he looked towards the prison and saw her. Sighed he pushed on the gas and drove faster.

_"Good luck"_ mentally wished Carol him and then went to the kitchen. Will have to prepare for all of something while they are on the job. During this time, and really walking it is much larger and therefore need to be as does careful. Especially now.

They were already in the city. They stopped at the middle of the abandoned goods store. Daryl turned the engine and looked in the district.

- "Daryl, you walk into this building. Find all the materials we need. And we to the building opposite," - said Rick. He nodded and took the crossbow went there. Glenn and Rick went to the store front. I remember there were selling one wood, and all that is necessary for felling. Daryl was already inside. Yeah, there is almost nothing left. Only a knife, an axe. They will be useful. Was heard rustling. He pricked up his ears and grabbed as quickly as possible to these items. He slowly started to get out of the store, as suddenly appeared nearby walking. Daryl immediately shot him and then pulled an arrow from the head. With a grunt of effort to himself, as he ran towards a motorcycle and a car. Rick and Glenn carried the wood. They found a crowd of walking, and immediately accelerated his pace. Daryl saw them and sat on the bike.  
- "I advise you to quickly get out of here while we do not have noticed." - he mumbled. Suddenly he heard a shot. The guys started.

- "Faster!" - immediately said Glenn. Rick sat in the car, followed by Glenn. Daryl stepped on the gas and moved.

* * *

Finally they returned. Carl ran up to the fence, and quickly opened it. They entered the prison and stopped. Rick and Glenn got out of the car and carried the wood in the building. Daryl grabbed a knife and an ax and a relaxed pace moved behind the others. Maggie was on the tower and she viewed the territory. She found unknown movement. Kind of like a car that is moving towards us. Carol saw Daryl and smiled widely. She was very worried for him. And now she looks at him, he's all right. Even heart was lighter. She approached him and asked:

- "How trip?" - He heard her voice. Beautiful voice. And immediately turned to her.

- "Killed one zombie, then found a crowd of others. Nothing," - he chuckled.

- "You as always," - she grinned and crossed arms.

- "Why?" - he smiled and lightly against her. Carol felt the rapid beating of his heart. And looking into his eyes she only smiled gently. Daryl swallowed. He lightly ran his hand over her face, but here came Maggie.

- "I noticed the car, which was moving in our direction. Only then it disappeared!" Not long to enjoy this moment, when they were together. A close. Rick immediately tensed. He looked at Daryl and nodded to him towards the exit. Have to understand what is happening. Carol closed her eyes, and then said.

- "Go. If anything, you know where I am." - she smiled gently. Daryl broke a little and nodded.


End file.
